AJ's fears
by Heidiionaanita
Summary: AJ is a only girl in her family and her fears come to life. She gets nightmares and she wants help. Will she get the help she needs? Will the nightmares go away. Can a certain person make her see sense again. Will she be affected by anything or anyone.
1. Chapter 1

I ran but I had no chance he is after me. I look everywhere to hide but the only good hiding spot seems to be my closet. I jump into my closet and hide all under my clothes. Now I just have to hope he doesn't find me because he's mad and when he's mad he will take it out on me.

"AJ, where the hell are you little girl,you can't hide from me!" In a loud voice coming up the stairs.

AJ put her hands around her knees and hides her head in her body tucked together in a ball. AJ try's not to move as she hears foot steps coming towards her. AJ closes her eyes and secretly prays to herself.

"AJ, come here, I won't hurt you." Says the stern voice.

AJ doesn't listen, she knew it was lies and she wasn't going to pay any attention to the person in her room. She wished she could just get out of here.

"AJ, you listen here!" The person shouted.

AJ closed her eyes really tight. Has he found her?

"You won't get away next time little girl." Said the voice and slowly could hear the foot steps walking at the door.

AJ let out a deep breath of relieves. This wouldn't last long though she knew he was right, he was always back. He's been hurting her since she was a little girl ad he isn't gonna stop now. Does he really not care about me? AJ thought.

AJ fell a sleep in her closet that night, not even daring to get out till she knew he had either fallen a sleep down stairs or got out the door with a matter of fact it seems like he has fallen a sleep as I can hear loud snoring noises.

AJ soon gets out of her closet and packs most of her things. AJ was really to leave, she sneaked out of the house and walked a long way what seemed for ever to make it to her best friend's a house.

AJ got to her best friends house and was knocking on the door what seems like the ninth time. No one was answering. AJ decides to climb to the back and throw stones at her friends window.

A light comes on after the third stone gets thrown. The window opens and someone peeks out.

"What you doing throwing stones at this time of night AJ?"

"Kaitlyn, let me in please." AJ begged.

Kaitlyn had shut the window and was making it down the stairs.

"AJ it's late at night, why are here?"

AJ found it hard to tell her what had happened. "Well, I just need a place to stay."

Kaitlyn looks at her best friend and can see she's upset . AJ is always coming to her house about this time upset, it's like she hasn't got a home or something.

Kaitlyn let's AJ in and they both go to Kaitlyn's room. Both girls get in to the big large bed and soon they are fast a sleep, cuddling up to each other.

AJ falls a sleep and has a nightmare about someone after her and won't leave her alone. AJ shouts for help but no one can hear her so she screams help but there's still no answer.

"AJ! AJ! Wake up its a dream!" Kaitlyn shakes AJ's arm. Kaitlyn had gotten woken up to the screams and shouts of AJ having a bad dream it sounded like as she was still a sleep moving all over the place.

AJ wakes up and sits up finding it hard to breath. This has to be one of the worse dreams. In the dream I felt like I was getting strangled to death. Tears sting AJ's eyes as she lays back.

"Sor... Sorry for.. for waking you you." AJ struggled to say.

"It's okay AJ, every thing will be fine, it was only a bad dream."

AJ didn't feel like it was only a dream it felt real and that's what scares her.

* * *

**_This is the second story I have done. Please check out: See me for who I am it's about a romanic story between AJ and CM punk. This story is going well, who is AJ scared of? Cm Punk may come in it in the next chapter or maybe the next one after._**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes stung for the millionth time, I couldn't sleep for the third night at Kaitlyn's and people say sleeping on your back gives you bad dreams. They were right, always sleep on your side but sleeping on your back is going to make you feel worse and the bad dreams will come rushing back to haunt you.

"Oh AJ, you really need to go see someone, you need help and your scared about your dreams. I keep getting woken up by your screaming."

"Sorry Kaitlyn, I can't help it, it's just a lot is going on at the moment and my head isn't keeping up with my brain."

"It's okay AJ and you can stay here as long at you like."

"Thanks Kaitlyn, it really means a lot to me at the moment."

"Sometimes AJ it feels like you live here most of the time.

I looked to the floor, I didn't want to go back I know I have too.

" see you later Kaitlyn."I said before sneaking out of the door. My hands were shaking going back was a bad idea but I have no choice it's my home.

"Why do this have to happen to me?" I say out loud.

"I don't know why do it happen to you?" A low voice said behind me that it made me jump.

"W-ho are ?" I say getting goosebumps on my arms.

"I'm just this random guy who saw a scared women walking about on her own at night." Said the voice.

"I wasn't scared." I lie.

"Really because you sure jumped when you heard my voice." Said the voice.

"That's because you came out of no where." I tried not to smile.

"So.. Where are you doing?" The voice said.

My eyes looked up, this guy was quite tall and with a small beard. It was hard to see him very well. I start to wonder why he was out here?

"Home." I huff.

"You don't seen quite happy about it." Said the voice.

"Because I'm not." I blurt out.

"Why not?" Said the curious voice.

"I got to go.." I say, walking off.

I open the door feeling the goosebumps come back with my shaking hands at I go in the house. I close the door.

"Where have you been girl?"

I jump at the angry voice, I thought he would be a sleep, I guess not.

"Ju-just out." I say shaken up already.

I feel him grab my arm but I move away before he could tighten his grip. Why did I come back I thought ? He's always gonna hurt me.

"AJ I said I well always be back." He's stern voice said then pushing me in to the door.

No I just can't take this, I need to get out. I thought to my self. I feel like I can't make it out the door but then my hand grabbed the handle and I was out the door before he could stop me. The only bad things was he was after me, I ran like I do. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I get away not even bothering to look where I was going and the I fell backwards on the ground. I stare up it was the stranger I met before I went into my house. Was he stalking me or something?

"Oh, you okay?" Said the voice and helping me up to my feet.

I nodded lost with words and too scared to answer.

The stranger could see how scared the girl really looked now. Was she crying?

Then the girl started to speak.

Ar-are yo-you following m-me? Said her shaky voice.

The stranger shakes his head, he thought to him self. He was sorta following her but he was only worried about her.

"Ok-ay." AJ says then taking her phone out and trying to get hold of Kaitlyn.

"Hello AJ, are you okay?"

"Hi, no and can I stay round yours tonight?"

The stranger watched the girl.

Kaitlyn says through the phone. "I'm not at home AJ, sorry I'm with my nanny for the day."

AJ hangs up, tears going down her face. She didn't want to go back.

The stranger thought then asked. "Do u want to say where I'm staying for the night? I promise I'm won't hurt you or do anything."

AJ stared at the stranger. Was it good to trust this stranger?


	3. Chapter 3

How could I be so stupid? To nearly think of trusting a stranger. I don't even know the guy and I'm not desperate, well only a little but at least I didn't go with the stranger and I sure didn't go home. I stayed in a old looking shed for the night. It was scary at first but then when I went to sleep and it was light in the morning, it actually didn't seem that bad. I would of rather stay at Kaitlyn's but like she had told me. Kaitlyn had spent the night at her nan's house.

In the shed, it was very old, it made squeaking sounds what scared AJ in the night and there was cob webs everywhere but no spiders that AJ couldn't see of. Wouldn't it be weird if Aj had ate a spider while She was a sleep? People say that when your a sleep that spiders go up you and in to your mouth while your a sleep, only if you leave your mouth open, it's like the same with flys really. Some person probably have ate a fly when there a sleep, its possible. Flys do fly in to people's mouths.

AJ left the shed and went to go find something to eat but then again, she had made her self not want to eat after thinking about spiders and flys going in to her mouth while a sleep.

AJ walked along a path on her right, she noticed that there was a park. AJ looked in to the park there was so many children playing in there. What got AJ were the children's parents. AJ watched as a young mother picked up a child what had fallen over and was crying for there mummy. AJ would give anything to have her mother back but AJ's mother had died of cancer a few years back and will be in AJ's heart forever.

"Morning." said a voice behind AJ.

AJ freeze was it really that stranger for last night? AJ turned.

Yes, it was the stranger for last night. AJ's eyes widen, he was quite tall and handsome. AJ starts to notice that he has a lot of tattoos.

"Wow." AJ says a loud.

"Wow? The stranger asks.

AJ blinks. " wow in I didn't know, I would see you again stranger."

"I came to check if you were alright. You looked so freaked out last night, that you ran away when I had offered you a place to sleep." The stranger said in whispers so no one could hear.

"Did any one ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" AJ blurted out.

"No actually, I heard it off a advert but no one told us that strangers can't talk to girls who are scared."

"I wasn't scared." I say, giving him a soft glare.

"Really then why were you in a hurry to get away?" Said the stranger.

"Because maybe I didn't want to stay around at night with some stranger, I didn't know." AJ says looking down.

"If you say so." Said a whisper in AJ's ears.

AJ was about to look up to say something but had notice he had gone. Where did he go? I never really got a chance to ask his name. God that stranger was quick, I thought to my self.

AJ toke one more last look at the child and mother. AJ let's out a huff and goes on her way. AJ notices on her left of the path there's a apple tree. AJ looks up at it for a long while and notices a juicy apple at the top.

AJ decide to go get the juicy apple to eat. AJ could not reach the apple and began to climb the tree, just to get this good looking red apple.

AJ was all most there till a hand went around the apple and pulled it off the tree. AJ looks in shook with wide eyes. She had just climbed up this tree for that apple and now someone else had token it. AJ glances at the person who had token the apple, what she wanted and had noticed it was the stranger and he was actually tucking in to the apple. AJ started to climb down the tree.

"Hey! That was meant to be my apple!" AJ shout's out.

The stranger looks around and doesn't see who was talking to him.

"Behind you." Making it down the tree on to the ground.

"What do you mean your apple?" The stranger says turning around.

"I climbed the tree to get that apple because I couldn't reach it and when I nearly got it, your hand came up and grabbed it at the last moment." AJ says feeling a bit annoyed about not getting what she had wanted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The stranger says handing AJ the half bitten apple.

"No thanks, you can have it, I don't want it now that its been in your mouth." AJ says trying to sound nice but failing.

The stranger toke another bite of the apple and turned to walk away but then stopped and turned back to the girl.

"What's your name by the way?" The stranger asks

"It doesn't matter what my name is, what's yours? AJ asked.

The stranger sniffed and looked at her in the face. "It doesn't matter about my name either."

When the stranger said that a young red hair came to his side and nudge him to go with her. The stranger toke one look at the girl he had been talking to and went else where.

AJ felt a little frustration. Who was that girl with him? AJ signed and walked the other way not to meet them again.

AJ walked for hours. Her feet was starting to give up on her. AJ kept telling herself to not stop walking because she was not going to go back to her house.

A car came up behind AJ and went full speed her way. At that moment the stranger was walking by and saw the car going quite first then that was it, he saw her about to walk in front of the car. She probably hasn't seen it and the car wasn't slowing down. The stranger ran across towards her and as the girl notices the car, she freeze in fright and the car was about to hit her if it was for the stranger to push her and him out of the way of the car.

**Before AJ was saved.**

AJ walked on ready to cross the road. When AJ was crossing she could hear aloud car coming . AJ looked towards the car and froze in spot. Oh no, it's too late, it's gonna hit me. AJ thought to her self. She had no time to panic. She shut her eyes and hoped for it to be all over. AJ felt to stronger arms push her at of the way of the car.

AJ couldn't believe it. Her head pains loads but that wasn't the case, AJ was on the ground, she felt so confused. What had happened? All AJ could feel was numb coming to her body. She opened her eyes a little and could feel weight on her. She stared in to worried eyes what were so green. Who was this guy? How did he save her in time? Did he see this coming? As she lay there looking in to this guys eyes, her whole body went limp and she closed her eyes one more time.

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews, hope to get more from this chapter! Hope you like this chapter! I liked it because it was different but I hope you guys do. (: _**


	4. Chapter 4

The ambulance came, the stranger looked so relieved when it came, the girl had been out for sometime and it was really worrying him. When they put her in the ambulance, he followed after them. The person in the back of the ambulance, started asking the stranger questions like if He knew the girls name and how they could get in contact but the stranger never got her name or who they could get in contact with. The person even asked how long the girl had been out for. The stranger was trying to keep calm but it was hard being asked all these questions when he didn't know what to say, the stranger had told the person he had only met the girl yesterday.

They got to the hospital later on and the stranger had to wait in the waiting room, which didn't seem too bad for him as the stranger was the only one in there. The stranger sat down but ended up pacing around. The stranger couldn't relax, he knew the girl hit her head but was there anything else wrong with her.

A nurse was coming to the stranger, the stranger sat down and watched as the nurse stood over him.

"Your with the girl right?" The nurse said.

The stranger looked at the name tag and saw her name was mica. "Mica," the stranger started. "Yes, I'm with the girl, is she alright?" The stranger looked over the face of mica, she wasn't showing any expression.

"She's just fine, your aloud to go see her if you want."the nurse said then left.

I went to the desk a few minutes later to go get the door number the girl was in, I really wished I knew her name, it probably be more easier.

The stranger gets to the door and hesitates, do she really want me here said out loud by the stranger. The stranger opens the door..

There she was, laying there on the hospital bed with her eyes shut. She looked fine.

"She's resting for now but she will wake up soon, she has a concussion on the top of her head where she must of hit the ground but everything else is alright."

The stranger jumps when he hears the doctors voice behind him.

The doctor comes up to the stranger and speaks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure doc?" The stranger says.

"Do you know how she's got all these marks over her body? There's loads of bruises all Over her ." The doctor asked looking at the stranger.

The stranger looks blankly, remembering her running away from something and her face stared and how she jumped when she heard him.

"I have no idea, I only really met her yesterday and just bumped in to her today then I saw her crossing that road and the car and all." The stranger says thinking about how she was after that apple.

The doctor nods and looks at the clip board in his hand. The doctor goes out of the door and the stranger was alone with her.

The stranger had taken a seat next to the bed and was keeping a close eye on her. The stranger was starting to wonder how long will she wake up from that bang on her head she had.

The stranger looked at her then at her arms and farrowed his eyes. There was bruises everywhere on her arm. How did she get theses bruises? The stranger thought. The bruises on her arm didn't look new but still there was loads of them. The stranger thought how the hell did she get theses.

The stranger noticed the girls hand was twitching. She must be waking up any moment now.

AJ was dreaming: AJ ran to her closet like normal scared as always, in AJ's dream she was 6 years old, it was more of a memory than a dream but it felt like a dream to her.

AJ later soon opened her eyes. She didn't like what she saw. AJ wasn't a fan of hospitals. Last time AJ was here, her mum had just past aways and was watching her get token away from her. AJ swallowed, she found her self finding it hard to control her scream what was going up her throat. This place she was in, wasn't where she wanted to be.

"Why a-am I in hos-pital?" AJ asked out loud to her self not thinking of getting a answer and when she did get a answer from someone she wasn't expecting.

"You had hit your head hard and also it has given you a concussion but soon you will be aloud out of here when you feel more better." Said the stranger talking to the girl.

AJ thought on what the stranger just said and to make sense of it. AJ thought about it along time.

**Later on**.

AJ started to look around untill her eyes started looking on the stranger.

Looking at the stranger felt wrong but AJ couldn't help but flash a glance in his direction. AJ thought about how old was he and who was that girl, he had been with.

The stranger kept noticing that the girl was looking at him time to time. There eyes kept meeting quite a lot and the stranger would look away or AJ would.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated lately been really busy and that but hope you enjoy this chapter. It might not be the best one **

**But hope you review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

"You will be release in a few more hours but there's someone to see you." Said a nurse what had kept popping in to see if AJ was alright. AJ just nodded like she normally did.

AJ was alone in the hospitals room, the stranger had decided to get fresh air. AJ felt quite relaxed and began to shut her eyes and feel like she's at peace.

A few minutes later.

AJ felt a firm hold on her arm. AJ's eye brows crossed at the hold, was the stranger back and holding her arm or was it someone else.

AJ toke a gulp and opened her eyes. Now she wished she never did. AJ was looking in to serious, angry eyes what felt like there was daggers coming at her. AJ wanted to run like she normally did but she couldn't do anything, her head hurt like a thousand bee's were string her.

I wanted to scream to get away, why did he come to the hospital? As if he really cared. At that moment the stranger was back in the room looking at the two of us. I couldn't speak either, I was too scared to even look right at the two.

The stranger watched as the girl looked away. There was a person with her, which Cm punk guessed was her dad or someone close to her. Cm punk watched the girls expression change the way it had when he first saw her. Something didn't seem right, that girl didn't look comfortable at all. Cm punk went in to deep thoughts.

The guy standing over AJ like she was nothing, smirking at her. He really need to thank the guy with the car later. The guy started to tighten his hold on her making her arm go white as a Sheep's fur.

AJ bit her lip, he was hurting her, it hurt AJ loads that her arm was starting to go numb. AJ's face when red as he kept his hold on her. AJ looked up to shake her head, like she was begging.

The stranger couldn't see what was happening with the girl and the guy but he could tell by the girls face something was wrong. The stranger started forward to see why she was making that face but then noticed it. The guy looked like he was hurting her. The strangers jaw dropped. Was this really happening was the strangers words in his head before he knew it. He was sorta marching forward to stop this, to put a ending to this


	6. Chapter 6

The stranger grabbed the guys arm and started to hold it like he was doing to the girl. AJ watched as her arm got released. There were red finger marks up her arm but then she looked up confused that he had let go all of a sudden then noticed the stranger had grabbed his arm and was doing the same thing as he was doing to her.  
"Let go of me you pathetic person." From the person who the stranger was holding his arm tighter and tighter every second he saw the man looking at the girl with anger.  
AJ thought to her self, she had to stop this before it got worse and she knew if she didn't stop this then she's going to be punished for it later. AJ started to push her self off the bed to get to the two people in the room with her. AJ had a hand to her head as it was pounding as she was moving forward.  
The stranger felt a soft shaky hand go on to his arm and the hand was trying to get him to release the guys hand. He was about to say something but when he looked up it was the girl, she was looking right at him with those chocolate scared eyes.  
AJ looked at the stranger and could feel a shiver go down her. The stranger released his grip from the man's hand. The strangers attention was on the girl now.  
The man pushed the stranger away from the girl and pushed the girl back on the hospital bed.  
AJ felt faint but she couldn't faint right now.  
The stranger watched as the man walked out of the room in a storm. The stranger went up to the girl. Looking at her, she didn't look so good.  
AJ felt the stranger come close, why was he here? She wondered. AJ kept thinking how this stranger she had only met two times was helping her.  
AJ said in a low voice. "Why are you here?" Looking up at him.  
The stranger didn't really have a question for that but then said. "I just wanted to see if you was okay."  
The stranger watched as the girl silently nodded. The stranger starts to get curious.  
"Who was the man?" The stranger blurted out.  
AJ looked at the stranger, finding what looked like a wondering expression. "That man is my uncle." AJ says in a low voice feeling a little numb and then looking at her hands.  
"Why was your uncle holding you well hurting you like that?" The stranger said looking up at the girl who was looking at her arm.  
"He always does things like that but worse." The girl said still looking at her hands.  
The stranger still didn't feel like he understood, why her uncle was holding her arm so tight. The stranger walked over to the girl and gently lifted her arm in his and looked at the new marks on the arm. He felt a little angry in side. He hated seeing people be treated this way.  
AJ watched as the stranger kept his eyes on her arm, he looked like he was in a deep thought. AJ soon slide her arm away from his tender hold.  
"I think you should go now." AJ said, looking up at the stranger.  
The stranger looked up when she said that. Could he leave her like this? She might get hurt again. His thoughts on the car coming back after her. What if her uncle had something to do with that car? The strangers mind was going crazy but the girl had asked that he should leave he will do what she says but will be watching her and waiting to speak to her again.  
AJ watched as the stranger walked out the room. She was finally alone but it was time to go in a little while but she needed to have a rest first then she will leave this horrible place where her mum had dyed. AJ felt like crying about what her uncle did earlier. It hurt her to see how much her uncle wanted to treat her bad to wish she was dead. AJ knew her uncle must of had something to do with that car.  
after a while a nurse came in to the room and woke AJ up and told her that she could leave as they said she was alright nothing bad has happened to her. The nurse had even said she was lucky she was not hit by that car and that stranger had saved her.  
AJ asked the nurse, if she knew the strangers name But the nurse only shock her Head. "wait." The nurse said. "The stranger did tell me to tell you something." The nurse came closer to AJ and whispered. "He told me to say his name don't matter that he was a random guy who met you." AJ remembered when she had met him, when he had said that he was this random guy. AJ was about to say something but the nurse had gone. AJ turned to leave. She wasn't going home, she was off to the only place what felt like home.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I was going to wait but really wanted to put it up so I did. Thanks for the reviews hope to get more. Also thank you for following the story will update soon (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

AJ, wake up." Said a calm voice.

AJ moan's. "I'm too tired." Said in a mutter.

"AJ lee! If you don't get up, I will pour water over you." Said the voice become louder.

AJ wasn't listening and decides to hide under the covers and snuggle up on the pillow.

"Fine, I will do it."

Foot steps moved away from the bed and came back later with cold water.

"Ahhh, c-cold!" AJ shouts getting out of the bed in soaked clothes.

"I told you, I would do it."

"Kai-Kaitlyn, you better run because I'm going to kill you." AJ says, looking at Kaitlyn then running after her.

kaitlyn ran down the stairs away the from AJ . AJ was close behind her and then jumped on her best friends back.

"I can't believe you did that to me." AJ said, holding on tight around her best friends neck.

"AJ get off, your wet and you are getting me wet." Kaitlyn says.

"That's the whole point." AJ says back holding in a laugh. Shivers go down her spine.

A few minutes later AJ had gotten off of her best friends back and is trying to work out what to have for breakfast.

"AJ it's simple, there's only bread and butter. You can have toast for breakfast or nothing." Kaitlyn says.

AJ eyes the bread for a long time not sure if she wants it or not.

"Fine." AJ saids and puts the bread in the toaster.

"Finally." Kaitlyn says.

Kaitlyn watches AJ. "So you going home today? Or are you staying again?"

AJ freezes in place. The thought of going home made AJ look at her arm for along time remembering what had happened at the hospital then a voice kept coming in to her head over and over again saying this isn't over.

Kaitlyn frowned at AJ's quietness.

"AJ.." Kaitlyn started, walking over to AJ. "Your always welcome to stay again."

At that moment the toast popped out of the toaster and made AJ jump.

"Kaitlyn, I would like to stay again, if that's okay?" AJ looks at her best friend.

"Like I said your always welcome." Kaitlyn says looking AJ in the eye.

Kaitlyn has been starting to worry more about her best friend because AJ had been acting strange even more than normal.

AJ was taking the toast at of the toaster and was putting on a plate. Spreading butter on top then eating it. "Mm, yummy." AJ signs. AJ felt like it had been ages since she really ate something probably.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh. "Um, AJ I'm going to get changed, i'll be down here in a sec."

AJ nodded and starts eating her toast.

A few minutes later. AJ was dancing around with the toast in her hand. She was dancing everywhere around that she decides to dance next to the window which she was looking out of at the same time.

AJ freezes for a second, frowns and looks right out of the window. She swears she had just saw someone there but now gone. AJ shrugs and forgets about it thinking it was her eyes playing games with her.

"Back." Kaitlyn says coming back in to the kitchen.

AJ looks at her. "We're you just out side?"

"Nope, why?" Kaitlyn says.

"No worries." AJ says looking back at the window feeling a little afraid.

* * *

**_Sorry I havent updated lately, it's just be hell ro have time for updating (: hope you enjoyed I wanted this to be more of AJ&Kaitlyn on this chapter. but please tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen next? Review (: -Heidi_**


	8. Chapter 8

I know it nosey but I couldn't help my self, I just needed to see if she was all right. I may seem like a stalker but when you find a girl around at night looking like she's in trouble really worries me.

I followed her that night, when she had got release from the hospital, I don't know why but I just felt like I had to. When she gotten to a house it was big. I watched as another girl hugged her. I was watching from a near by tree.

I spent the night next to the tree, watching the lights flicker on and off in the house. It was a long night but the next day was sunny and it made my head ache. I decide to move to there background keeping in the shade. There was like four windows at the back and the curtains were wide open. God I think to my self I am feeling really nosy but I'm only trying to make sure nothing happens.

I stand up a few minutes later after thinking maybe I should go but I end up staring at the bottom window looking in. I could see shadows moving in the window. I stand there in the shade watching the moving people in the window. I could see someone getting close to the window so I move more in to the shade then notice it's her. I start to think she had saw me and quickly went back to the front yard before she notices who it was.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, I take it out to notice that I have 5 messages on my phone weird that I hadn't heard them vibrate till now. I walk fully out of the persons yard and on to the street.

Few minutes later...

I was back, watching the the house. It looked empty there was no lights on. I was starting to think she had gone. But then a light flicked on and it was easy to tell it was her figure I could see.

She was moving about as I could work out. The light went off again. My shoulders slumped. I guess I'm staying out here again tonight. Just in case.

I watch the house for another hour as it seems. Nothing has happened and that was starting to bug me. Was she okay? Has something bad happened to her? I wanted to just go up to the door and knock but it looked like I didn't have the guts. If I knocked on the door she would think I'm stalking her.

My attention came to the door it looked like a big door. That's when it happened the door opened...

There she was walking out of the house. It was getting dark now and the wind was picking up. My hands are shaking. There she was with no cost or jacket on only a top on. Was she mad?

I watched her for sometime, all she is doing is walking around the yard, looks like she's thinking deeply. I start to get up, maybe it's time to show my self but when I start to run my legs don't want to go and that's when it hits me.

"Ow." I say quietly then everything going blank.

* * *

I stare at the guy my best friend Kaitlyn had found wondering in her front yard. My eyes felt like they were ready to pop out. It was really him the stranger, I had met a few times this month. why had he been in the front yard? How long had he been there? Was it him she had saw this morning in the backyard? No she thought it couldn't be it was only her mind playing tricks on her.

"who the hell is he?" Kaitlyn spoke at last.

"He's my stranger." AJ said quietly.

"what do you mean your stranger." Kaitlyn said looking at Aj with a puzzled expression.

"He's everywhere, I go and I haven't got a name for him as it doesn't mater so I call him my stranger. AJ says looking only at the man in the room. What he going to pop up often? She thought.

"Oh god he's starting to wake up," Kailtlyn says getting a little worried what the guy might do. "Maybe I should hit him again."

"No, I want to know why he is here and how he found me." AJ says, cocking her head to the side.

* * *

**_Okay, it's been awhile but I finally got round to doing a chapter for this story hope you like it, I know it isn't the best but I'm working on it (: plz review means a lot as I never really planned to write any story_**.

-_Heidi_


	9. Chapter 9

My head feels like its spinning round and round. I groan and try's to bring my hand to the back of my head but my hand is stuck. I try moving it more, my eyes slowly opening, my head is paining.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I was you." Said a voice I didn't know. My eyes closed again then open when I felt a hand touch my arm, I slowly look up to see who had touch me, it was her.

I groan, "how long have I been out." I say looking at her.

" it's nearly midnight." She says.

"I have been knock out that long, that was some hit then." I say surprised then looking down.

"Well." came the other voice in the room. " I hit you about two times, you freaked me out, first time I punched you in the back of the head and I dragged you in to the house and put you in a chair then you nearly woke up a few hours ago and I decided to do what tangled does so I hit you with a saucepan and it works." The girl grins.

I look up at the girl. "There was no need, I wouldn't hurt you or anything."

"Yeah AJ said that but I wasn't sure." Came her voice.

I heard a groan come from her. Then I noticed why she had groaned for, it was that her friend said her name.

I thought for a second, AJ, so that's what her name was, AJ. That was a really nice name.

I try not to smile that I know her name. I look up at her then back down at the ground.

The room was quiet for some time, maybe it was just me but it felt sort of awkward with her friend giving me death stares now and then.

I start to notice that AJ had moved closer to her friend. They were talking quietly that I couldn't hear what they were saying. A few seconds later AJ was walking closer to me undoing what had my hand and released it. I looked up at her, she was so close that I could smell her perfume. It was a sweet smell then she was gone. I touched my hands then touched the back of my head. I looked around the room to see where she had gone.

* * *

There he was sitting there, hasn't moved since I let his hands be released. I sort of felt sorry for him, my best friend really knows how to over react. I am so glad that he doesn't look angry. I so own him, I think to my self, he saved me then he gets hit by my friend on the back of his head and by a saucepan.

I whisper to Kaitlyn saying to leave us alone for a while.

"With him?" She hisses.

"Yes don't worry, I will be fine." I say.

Kaitlyn soon goes out of the room, I still can't believe she said my name out loud. I hope he didn't hear it. My attention goes back to him, he was looking at me, I start to feel quite nervous.

"Why were you in the front yard?" I question him.

"I was seeing if you was all right." He says, looking her in the eye.

"How did you know where to find me?" AJ says looking back into his eyes.

"Well after what your uncle did to your arm at the hospital, I just needed to see if you was safe." He says looking down at his hands again.

"So you was following me?" I say a like amused.

"Yes." He says still looking down at his hands then back up at her.

"I need to ask how long was you out side?" I ask, feeling curious.

"Since you come here." He says quietly.

"You stayed outside all night?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Isn't that called stalking ?" Says Kaitlyn coming through the door and sitting down on the sofa.

"You was listening?" I ask, alittle annoyed.

"Well yeah, I wasn't gonna leave you with this stranger." She spits out looking direactly at AJ. "You hardly know him and I didn't want to be a lone in the kitchen, I don't know who else is out there watching us like he was."

"There's no one else out there, I assure you that." He says looking up at both of the girls mainly the one who had burst though the door.

"But we don't know that and why would we trust you." Kaitlyn said back.

"You don't need to be like that." AJ says to her friend. "He's harmless, like he had said earlier he wouldn't of hurt you or me."

"But you don't know that he could of been lying." Kaitlyn says looking at the guy in the chair.

"I wouldn't lie and I sure don't hurt women." He says looking right at AJ.

AJ looks down knowing what he meant when he said hurt women reminding her of her uncle.

* * *

I look at the guy and at AJ was she seriously going to trust this guy? She don't even know him that much and he's covered in tattoos, that can't be a good sign, can it? He was like stalking her and that couldn't be a good thing can it?

Who ever he was, he was never gonna harm her best friend ever and I mean ever.

* * *

**_I had time to do another chapter do I did (: I hope you like it. Review plzzzzz - Heidi _**


	10. Chapter 10

I watched only her sit there on the sofa next to her friend. It was actually starting to feel comfortable part from my legs being tied to this damn chair.

I look at my legs and then back at her to only notice that she was looking back at me. I grin at her but she looks at her phone, no wait is that my phone?

That made me feel nervous, was she seriously looking at my phone or was she trying to wined me up?

"Could I please have my phone back?" I say, trying not to sound annoyed.

"No." Said her friend.

"Why not?" I say looking directly at her.

"Because you might try to contact someone bad or get us in to trouble for keeping you hostage." She says.

"I won't do that, I just don't think is right for you two to go through my phone, it's private." I say looking at AJ mainly.

* * *

AJ looks at the phone. She hadn't looked in his phone because it was none of her business but why was he looking annoyed now that I had his phone? I look at him blankly. What was he hiding? AJ narrow her eyebrows together looking at the phone case, it had a skull with a dagger with a big X on the back saying straight edge for life.

I see him looking at me in a curious way. I slowly get up and walk over to him, putting the phone in his hands.

"Do you want any thing to drink? Like water or juice or even a can of coke?" I look down worried that something bad might happen.

"Had you got any Pepsi?" He asks looking at his phone.

AJ's eyes brighten. "Yes, we do, I will be right back with your drink." AJ says skipping out of the room.

* * *

"I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work."says a annoyed voice coming from the sofa.

" And what is that?" I say, my eyes going narrow at the girl looking at me with those death stares again. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Kaitlyn stares at the guy on the chair for along while. What was he up to? She thought to her self.

"Your trying to trick her, make her believe your the good guy so you can hurt her but well that's never ever going to happen, I make my self clear." Kaitlyn says looking deadly at the guy.

* * *

AJ comes in the room a few seconds later.

"It's very quiet in here." She says looking at the stranger and at her best friend.

Kaitlyn says through her teeth. "We had nothing to talk about."

AJ looks over at the guy sitting still and looking away. "Here's your drink." I say.

"Thanks." He says, taking the can of Pepsi from her hands noticing how there hands accidentally connecting a little.

After a while AJ was feeling tired and just wanted to fall a sleep on the sofa and Kaitlyn was keeping her eyes on the guy but kept opening and shutting her eyes. After a while she had fallen a sleep.

"Your tired, you should rest." I say looking at AJ.

"No, I'm fine." She says looking like she about to fall a sleep any moment.

I watch her face change a few times.

" I'm sorry that my friend had not been that nice to you and I'm deadly sorry that she tied you up and all it was my intention. She says looking right at him.

"It's fine but the ropes on my legs are quite tight." I admit to her.

She frowns and looks down at the ropes and back up at me. She comes closer and that's when it hits me, her sweet smell again covering my nose in it. I notice that she only came over to loosen up the ropes so they would be so tight.

When she had down that she went back over to the sofa but this time she didn't sit on the sofa she laid on the floor. I notice her arm, still bused and all just like I had saw it in the hospital. I see she's trying to fight to stay awake.

"You can sleep, it's fine and you will be fine and safe, okay?" I say trying to encourage her that nothing's going to happen to her if she falls a sleep. I start to wonder if she fines it hard most nights to sleep. It seems like my talking to her has payed off there she was her eyes fully closed. She looks like a sleeping beauty. I grin then I get to work.

I try to release my legs from the rope trying to make really quiet sounds to not wake the girls up. The rope was really hard to undo it toke a long time but thanks to AJ for making it less tight it came fully undone. I smile that the ropes had gone. I take one more look at her fast a sleep. I slowly walk up to her and lift her up and put her on to the sofa. I grin at her friend. I couldn't help my self it felt good to have a little pay back but it was worth a shot. I slowly lift AJ's friend off the sofa and carry her to the chair I had been in and tie the ropes around her legs just how mine had been. I look at her and smirk. This seems much better, I slowly walk out of the room and find my self looking for the front door to get out of this house.

When I finally made it out the door the breeze was nice and felt much better to be back out here this time I wasn't going to sleep in the back yard this time I know she's safe so I know that I don't need to be here to make sure that she is.

* * *

**_I feel like I'm on fire to day(: or maybe I had nothing better to do than to update another chapter but im not updating anymore till I get about 5 more reviews? Please (: lol if you like this story you should check out See me for who I am (: -Heidi_**


	11. Chapter 11

AJ was left shaking on the sofa, feeling cold. She got up off the sofa and looked over at the chair thats when she noticed it wasn't him tied up to the chair it was her best friend thats when she heard the door shut. AJ got up and rush over to one of the windows to see him walking out of the front yard. AJ watched as he went, making sure he wasn't going to stay out side again. AJ went back in the living room and looked at Kaitlyn fast a sleep in the chair. She really isn't going to happy when she wakes up. AJ went over to the sofa and laid back down and shut her eyes.

"Grh." Kaitlyn groaned. "AJ, wake up." Kaitlyn say, feeling annoyed that she had found her self tied up in the chair.

"Mhm, go back to sleep Kaitlyn ." AJ said though her teeth and still a sleep.

"No AJ, wake up, I'm stuck!" Kaitlyn shouted so AJ could hear.

AJ jumped and opened her eyes to look at her friend. "I see."

"Well, could you help me out of these ropes?" Kaitlyn says.

"Like how you wouldn't let that guy out of these ropes last night." AJ says amused.

"AJ, stop kidding around and help, I know your trying to put me in his shoes last night but I really want to get out now." Kaitlyn says.

AJ got up still feeling tired and went to the kitchen and got a knife to cut the ropes so it would be easier.

When AJ got back and cut the ropes, Kaitlyn was walking around the room.

"I can't believe he did that." Kaitlyn said annoyed and looking at AJ.

"Yeah but you did do it to him." AJ admitted.

"You didn't have anything to do with this? Did you AJ?" Kaitlyn says looking at her.

"No, I didn't." AJ says.

"Okay." Kaitlyn says, believing her.

* * *

A few minutes later, AJ and Kaitlyn were tidying up the living room before Kaitlyn's parents come home from there trip.

"So, AJ why was that guy in my garden anyway?" Kaitlyn looking up at her.

"He was wondering if I was okay." AJ says.

" of cause your okay, why wouldn't you be?" Kaitlyn says.

"Well, a few days ago I had been in front of a road and e saved me from a speeding car, that's all." AJ says. "But I guess he was just wondering if I really was okay." AJ finishes.

"Yeah but he didn't have to sleep out side just to check if you was okay, he could of just knocked on the door." Kaitlyn says.

"True." AJ says.

"Well AJ, we need to go buy more food as there's hardly any in the house."

"Okay but first I need to change, you don't mind me borrowing your clothes right?" AJ asks.

"Yeah sure you can borrow my clothes, if you fit in them that is." Kaitlyn says.

AJ nods and goes out of the living room to go up stairs to get dressed, it had token her a while to choice a top and trousers to go with her converse which she loved to wear. When she got done stairs it felt colder more wintery. Was winter really coming so soon? AJ thought feeling goose bumps forming up her arm.

"AJ, are you ready to go?" Kaitlyn says walking to wards her.

"Um, Kaitlyn you don't have a jacket or coat do you?" AJ asked feeling cold.

"Yeah, sure I do." Kaitlyn says going upstairs to get AJ a warm jacket to wear.

When AJ and Kaitlyn had for out side, what was on AJ's mind was the stranger from last night in ropes. Was he okay? She thought to her self wondering what he would be up to right now.

* * *

**_I_** **_actually really didn't think this was the best chapter I have done but what will happen next xD hope you review plz? _**


	12. Chapter 12

Shopping was a chore, it was boring and annoying, all what happened was Kaitlyn getting stressed out on what to buy for the house and when she would ask me I would be like I don't know or I don't mind . They are my normal answers then she would be like oh as if that's a simple answer. I have no idea why Kaitlyn seems so annoyed at me, maybe it was because of being in that chair all night.

AJ looks around the shop with Kaitlyn, what had seem like two and a half hours now. Kaitlyn was getting picky on crisps, she wasn't sure If she should get Doritos or walkers. I said that she should get Doritos but she was still fussy about it. But in the end she went with Doritos like I had said to go with In the first place.

AJ and Kaitlyn went in to loads of different shops just to get what they needed in the house. When they got to a old looking shop, AJ stopped and started looking in to the window, she saw her uncle, AJ started to shake a little, she didn't want to go in there.

"AJ, why have you stopped, come on." Kaitlyn says going in to the shop.

AJ shakes her head. "Kai-Kaitlyn, I can't g-go in there." AJ says shaking her head feeling nerves getting the better of her. AJ wanted to hide away, not be seen by him.

"Don't be silly AJ." Kaitlyn says confused why her friend was making a fuss.

AJ watches the man in the window. Oh no he's coming out AJ screams to her self in her head. What do I do? AJ thinks then looks up at Kailtlyn then back at the window.

"Sor-ry kait, I got to go." AJ says running in the other distraction.

"AJ." Kaitlyn shouts. "Where are you going?"

AJ could hear Kailtlyn calling to her but she just needed to get the hell out of there. AJ turned her head to look back at the shop, she was running from but ended up on the floor.

"Ah, ow." AJ says quite load, sitting up on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Someone's says, not taking any notice who they had knocked down.

"Yeah I am fine." AJ says getting up off the ground, not looking at who she had bumped in to.

"Good." The person says now looking at who he had knocked over at once he realised who it was.

AJ was looking up now, they both shared a long look at each other.

"It's you." They both said.

"AJ, there you are." Kaitlyn says coming from behind AJ.

"Yeah, sorry." AJ says.

"Why did you run off like that?" Kaitlyn says looking at AJ, not even noticing who was in front of AJ.

AJ feels annoyed that Kaitlyn keeps mentioning her name right in front of him but she knew Kaitlyn couldn't help it.

"You ran off?" He asked looking at her in deep thought.

"Yeah." AJ says still feeling a little shaken up.

Kaitlyn stares a the guy noticing he was there and gave him a big glare. "You." Kaitlyn finally says.

"Me?" He says.

"Yes, you, you tied me up in those ropes." Kaitlyn says screwing up her nose.

"Yes I did, how does it feel?" He says to her.

"It is horrible, you did them too tight." Kaitlyn says glaring at him.

"Now you know how I feel, when you put me in those ropes." He says looking back at what seemed to be a scared AJ. Had she been running away from her uncle? He thought. Every time she looked like that there was always a reason to it. Her uncle had been around.

AJ was feeling a little bit more safer but couldn't help but look around just incase he was there. She stared around for a while till someone interrupted her.

"Are you AJ?" someone says behind her.

"AJ looks round to see a guy in a black suit looking directly at her.

"Who wants to know?" Kaitlyn says looking at the man as well.

" I do." the man in black says.

"Yes, I am AJ, what do you want?" AJ says curiously.

"Sorry but you have to come with me, your uncle wants to see you." He says in a cold voice."

"I'm afraid she's not going anywhere." The stranger says before AJ could answer.

The guy in black looks at the stranger and laughs. "Your gonna stop me?"

"Yes, I am." He's says in a strong tone of voice.

"So am I." Kaitlyn says a little confused but doesn't trust this man.

"Well, it's up to AJ." The man says looking at her.

"I d-don't want to go see m-my uncle." AJ says shaky.

The man stares at her for awhile that Kaitlyn doesn't like how he stares at her.

"You can go now." Kaitlyn says at last.

The man looks in her direction. Then speaks only toward AJ. " I will be back." He says walking away.

AJ looks down wondering what had just happened and why did her uncle want her for. Whatever her uncle wanted her for, she didn't like it at all.

AJ looked up at Kaitlyn and then at the stranger who was looking back.

"What was all that about?"Kailtlyn says looking at both of them but mainly at AJ.

"I don't know." AJ admits. "But whatever it is, it doesn't matter, just stay out of it, you two."

AJ walks off after saying that.

"AJ." Kaitlyn calls about to go after her but gets pulled back. "Why ain't you letting me go after her?" Kaitlyn says annoyed.

"She needs some space to think, why had you been in town for anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I needed to get some food for the house and I wanted AJ to come with me to get some fresh air." Kaitlyn says.

"Okay." He says in simple words, wondering what AJ's uncle was up to and what that guy really wanted out of all this.

* * *

**_Hoped you enjoyed, I'm trying to make a big mix in this story hope you liked and plz review...- Heidi _**


	13. Chapter 13

Today has been horrible, what am I going to do? That guy said my uncle needs to see me? Was this a prank from my uncle or was he really needing to see to me like in talk to me? If so this means I will have to go and see what he wants even if its the worse choice to be there or not.

I had told Kaitlyn over and over again that I couldn't stay round hers tonight but it seemed like she didn't want me out of her sight. I had to tell her, I will be back as soon as possible but first I need to find out what my uncle wants.

I feel my arms shaking by my sides as I move my hand towards the door Handel, my slippery fingers sliding again the Handel like a snake sliding through grass. I finally open the door feeling a lump form in my throat wanting to be release and to get out.

I walk in to the kitchen and then I froze. It feels so cold in the house, was he here?  
I look around to see a dark shadow in the corner looking at me, I try to get rid of the lump in my throat but it doesn't go way. I stare at the dark shadow knowing well that the shadow was in the form on my uncle, his round stomach sticking out, I try to focus on his face. I hate his face a lot, my uncle really knows how to do the scariest death look ever.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" I say at last, looking directly at the wall with a fly on it. I wish I was that fly I thought but then I don't, when AJ sees that her uncle had noticed the fly and squished its living life away.

"I needed to talk to you about your cousin Tiffany, she has recently died." He says.

"Tiffany is dead ." I say in a low voice, feeling pain of sadness that her only last cousin had passed away. "How?"

"She got ran over by a car, yesterday." Her uncle says.

"A...car." AJ says mumbling theses word to try and make sense of them.

"Yes a car."

"What sort of car?" AJ says.

"Oh, just some silver car, what had been speeding." He says.

AJ kept thinking about the car, what had tried to run her over, remembering the car she nearly had got ran over by, AJ had a feeling it had been silver but decided to let it go, there's loads of people who has silver cars.

AJ's uncle looks at AJ, when he says silver car, there's a little grin trying to appear on his face but try's hard not to show it. The car he is on about was the car that ran her over but it doesn't seem like she looked at the car before getting nearly ran over, she would of done if that meddling boy wouldn't of saved her. That's when he got curious.

"Who was that boy at the hospital?" Her uncle says. "Oh, just some guy, I met." She responds back. "Just some guy, huh?" He says annoyed, she didn't say much more. "Yeah, he was the one who had pushed me out of the way of the car." AJ says looking down, thinking about the last thing she saw before passing out in his arms.

"Oh really." Her uncle says. "Yup." AJ says, looking up to read the expression on her uncles face. "That boy had no right, to touch me at the hospital." Her uncle says bitterly. "He touched you because you was hurting me." AJ says defending the guy, worrying of what her uncle was going to say next. "What was that boys name?" Her uncle asks. AJ looks down again knowing she didn't know the answer. "I-I don't know." AJ says. "Liar." Her uncle says loudly. "It's true, I don't." AJ says quietly keeping calm.

AJ's uncle pushes AJ in to the wall and goes in to her personal space. AJ looks down feeling scared of what he will do. "I said AJ, what was that boys name?" AJ's uncle demands looking right at her. "I-I don't know." AJ says. He pulls at her shirt, grabbing a hand full and gets closer to her. "Don't lie to me AJ." He says sourly. "I don't know." AJ says getting louder. Face down looking directly at the floor.

AJ's uncle scrunches up his nose in disappointment. AJ had lied to him as he thought. Before AJ could look up in to her uncles eyes to see what he was thinking. She had been thrown a crossed the kitchen floor. "Ow." AJ says quietly, hitting the floor with a thump.

"You lying toe rag." Her uncle stared down at her. "Get out of my sight before I beat you." He said going out of the kitchen.

AJ only whimpers in reply. How could he treat me like that she thought. He was the only thing she had left to think of as family  
And he didn't even care about her.

AJ got off the ground and wiped her eyes before tears would run down her face. She could here foot steps coming back and then she knew this was her time to exit before he comes back to beat her to a poll. AJ grabbed the Handel and was out the door in seconds, running for her freedom until she was far away that's when it happened.

There he was in front of me, why was he there? How come he knew I was out here and not at Kaitlyn's? Did Kaitlyn tell him, I went to see what my uncle wanted? "How come your here?" I question, hiding behind a tall tree.

" I wanted to just make sure you alright, you look like you about to cry." He says looking worried.

"No, I'm fine, everything's fine." AJ whimpers, trying not to cry in front of this guy.

"It doesn't look fine, come here..." The guy says wiling her in to his open arms.

AJ walks in to his arms. He could feel stickiness going through his top. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. What had her uncle down or said? How did he make this girl sad all the time? "Everything's going to be alright." He says at last.

"You don't know that." She says, looking down at the ground.

The guy stares at her. He then gets his hand under her chin and pulls her head up to look in to his eyes. I promise you everything is going to be alright what ever it is.

AJ stares in to his eyes for a while, there so sparkly in the dark and they glow. His eye looks amazing and AJ felt like she could look in to his eyes all day long.  
"Okay." AJ says at last.

"Are you going to Kaitlyn's?" He's asks wondering.

"I guess so, no where else to go." AJ says. She starts to walk in the direction to her best friends house.

"I will come with you, to make sure you get there safely." He says, walking beside her, he couldn't help but notice that she looked so white in the darkness but of course he could see the pink patches under her eyes where she had been crying from a few minutes ago. He gave her friendly smile and had for one in return from her.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated, I have had a really hard week. One of my closes friends and me had a fall out and she decided to get a bunch of girls on me for nothing, she was in the wrong and I wasn't mainly but it's all sorted out, I hope anyway...it's also funny because I have used the name Tiffany and my close friend who I fell out with is called Tiffany. Hope you like this chapter and review 3 -Heidi_**


	14. Chapter 14

Today hasn't been the best of days, my uncle has made me feel like nothing, he's the only family I have left and who actually is there to be my family. I still can't believe the wicked grin he had on his face when he said silver car. My eyes just wanted to burst in to sour tears but I wasn't just going to cry in font of this guy, who's walking beside me.

"So, what did your uncle want?" He says looking in her eyes. He wished he didn't ask because her face looks like its about to melt like a a candle would.

"He.." She started then takes a deep breath.

Before AJ could say any more the guy interrupts her. "No, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

AJ looks a head of her, most of the time she has had her head facing the ground. She notices that she's nearly at Kaitlyn's house.

"My uncle was just playing tricks on me that's all, no big deal." AJ says in a quiet mutter.

The guy stares at her and could still see the red patches under her eyes, he didn't believe her. "what did he say?"

AJ takes another breath. "He was telling me that my cousin had died by car but he was only lying. I hope anyway."

The guys eye brows were knotted together trying to think things out.  
"Why do you think he's lying?" he asks.

"Because he was on about a silver car running her over but he wasn't on about Tiffany, he was on about me..." AJ says getting to Kaitlyn's house at last.

AJ knocks on Kaitlyn's door about five times till she answers and when Kaitlyn does answer, Kaitlyn's eye were on AJ the whole time.

Why did it look like AJ had been crying? Kaitlyn thought, staring right at AJ in deep thought.

"Kaitlyn, are you going to let me in or do I have to freeze to death?" AJ asks.

Kaitlyn finally notices the guy she had tied up to her chair a couple of days ago. Why was he with AJ? she wondered.

"AJ, I thought you said you won't be staying round tonight?" Kaitlyn asked.

"yeah, well, I have changed my mind if that's okay with you?" AJ asks in a questionably way to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn finally a moves away from the door to let AJ in and the guy if he wanted to come in.

"Are you coming in or are you going?" Kaitlyn asks him.

He thinks about it for a minute or two. Was she going to tied him up on that stupid chair again or hit him with a hard pan across the head? He was looking at her then at AJ.

Kaitlyn gets sick of waiting for the answer, when Kaitlyn nearly had enough, she slowly closes the door. The door is stopped from shutting because he has put his hand in the door to stop it from closing.

" yeah, I will stay for a while." he says at last. Kaitlyn smirks and opens the door to let him through.

They all head for the living room. Kailyn is in a chair and the guy and AJ are on the big sofa. Kaitlyn could notice how close they were to touching arms. It sort of felt awkward for her to see him so close to her best friend.

AJ kept looking at Kaitlyn then to the guy. how awkward could this get? She thought to her self.

The guy kept looking at his hands and trying not to look at the one called AJ. When he did look up he noticed she was looking back at him. It felt funny that this kept happening. The room was in complete silence. Kaitlyn was the first one to talk. "So.. anyone want a drink?"

"Yes please." AJ said right way. "Do you want anything to drink." Kaitlyn's focus on the guy in the room now.  
"Um, no thanks, how would I know it wouldn't be poisoned?"

Kaitlyn snorted. "I'm not that cruel, you know." Walking out the room to get AJ a glass of what ever she wanted.

AJ starts to notice how close she is to him, they were so close that it made her feel a bit nervous that her hands were starting to sweat.

The guy moved closer that there arms were meeting. "everything's going to be okay, you know that right?" The guy says looking into her eyes. AJ moves away after a few little minutes, wishing she hadn't of done as he had felt warm.

Kaitlyn came back in with AJ's drink.  
"Here you are." Kaitlyn says, handing the cup to AJ.

"Thanks Kaitlyn." AJ says taking small sips.

"Girls." The guy starts out. "There is a Halloween party coming up and I really wanted to know if you two will come."

AJ and Kaitlyn stares at him but it wasn't long for AJ to get up and skip around in a happy mood about being invited to a Halloween party. "Sure we would love to go." AJ says beaming a innocent look at him.

That all he could do was stare in to those chocolate eyes. It was the first time, he's seen her this happy.

Kaitlyn looks at both of them. "I'm guessing this means costumes."

"yes, of course silly." AJ lets out. "When is the Halloween party?" AJ asks curious.

"On Saturday." He says then starts giving out the address and more important details.

AJ felt his eyes on her and couldn't help share a look with him.

* * *

**_Thanks for some reviews but would like about 2 more or more thanks for reading this might not be the best chapter but what happens next at the Halloween party? _**


	15. Chapter 15

AJ was getting really excited about the party that she made Kaitlyn and her self go to the store extra early.

* * *

"Grrh, I can't find anything, what I'm interested in." AJ signs.

"Me either." Kaitlyn says looking around the store.

"Can I help you?" Said a voice behind AJ.

AJ and Kaitlyn both turn round to see who it is.

It was the person who owns this store.

"Yes please." AJ says. "Where looking for something new and awesome." AJ says trying not to be rude that nothing else is good just didn't suit her.

"Well there is some new costumes what have only came in to day if you want to have a look at them and see if you like them." The man said, going behind the desk to the room be hind, getting a big box full with costumes out on to the desk.

AJ was the first on to go up to the desk.

"Grab a hand full and try some on." The man says.

That's what AJ and Kaitlyn did. They both walked to the changing room, trying as many they liked.

Kaitlyn wasn't sure but there was a school zombie costume but she knew that probably everyone would be dressing as zombies. Kaitlyn turned around to find the man standing in front of her with a dress in his hands.

"Try this on." He says.

Kaitlyn looks at him and takes the dress and try's it on. Kaitlyn looked in the mirror about the third time now.

"This dress is perfect." Kaitlyn says looking in the mirror still. The dress was black with cress crosses over the dress and ruined wings at the back with a black halo.

Kaitlyn went out of the dressing room to see that the man was waiting. "Thanks this dress looks amazing on him." She says.

"Knew it would suit you." He says. "The dress is called dark fallen angel."

Kaitlyn liked the name of the costume. Then remembered AJ.

"Hey AJ is everything alright? Have you found a costume yet?"

"Yes! It's fantastic." AJ comes out beaming.

"Wow." Kaitlyn only said.

There AJ was in a red short dress with flames at the top of the dress.

"You look amazing AJ." Kaitlyn says smiling.

"That dress is called the Flamin devil." The flaming devil costume had the pitchfork and the devil horns with it as well.

It looked like AJ really liked the dress.

After AJ and Kaitlyn had payed they were on there way back to Kaitlyn's house to get really.

"Where do you think your going?"

AJ and Kaitlyn turned round. AJ's eyes go wide. Kaitlyn founds at AJ's scared face.

"I-I'm g-going to M-my fri-friends house." AJ let's out in a mumble.

"No your not, your coming with me!" Grabbing AJ's arm and dragging her off.

"No, no!" I don't want to, l-let go of m-me!" AJ shouted, looking up at her uncle.

Kaitlyn was speechless, was this her uncle? If so he didn't sound that nice at all.

AJ pulled her arm away from her uncles grip. "Go home and leave me alone!" AJ saying looking like she's about to cry.

Kaitlyn wraps her arms around AJ and looks up at AJ's uncle, who was storming off in what looked like a angry look. Kaitlyn could feel AJ shakin in her arms.

"Don't worry AJ, he's gone and he won't come back." Kaitlyn says, trying to calm AJ down.

"I have n-never st-stood up to him be-before." AJ whimpered "And I know I'm going to regret saying it." AJ hiding in to Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Maybe, we should get home and not let him ruin our day, yeah?" Kaitlyn says. AJ nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for the review to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 (:  
**

**I'm not sure if people are actually liking John Cena and AJ's kissing on raw but it just doesn't suit. John looks like he has no lips while kissing AJ. Always going to be a AJpunk shipper. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the Halloween party one is up next sorry for keeping you waiting (: I had already writne this one once and some how I was looking everywhere for the folder to this chapter and it was gone so I had to write it again and its much more better than the first one I wrote.**

**Please check out Red Foxy's story on AJ an punk its amazing and white firebirds story as well. There both great writers (: **


End file.
